


Of Closets and Cat Paintings

by Alice_Luna



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU prompt, F/M, High School, I tried?, again not super romantic, art closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 12:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4180383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Luna/pseuds/Alice_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: I’m in art class and I just opened a cupboard to find a tiny person (you) squished inside and you just looked at and said “shh i’m hiding”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Closets and Cat Paintings

**Author's Note:**

> So this time, I tried to follow an actual prompt and used more of the characters (I hope that they're pretty in character). Um... I didn't know what to put for a title, so sorry if that's weird? I hope you enjoy!

“Remember, don’t go and buy 50 pounds of gummy bears on your way home and don’t stop anywhere for a quick bot fight,” Tadashi reminded his brother through the phone.

 

“Ok, that only happened twice!”

 

“The gummy bear thing happened 3 times and the bot fights happened too many times for me to keep track of.” Honestly, if this project wasn’t due soon, he would probably worry less, but he’s still at school while Hiro’s supposedly on his way home.    

 

“Fine, I’ll go straight home. You happy?”

 

“Yeah, when you actually go home.” And he can actually make sure of that with that tracker he put in Hiro’s hoodie.   

 

“I got it already, Tadashi! Just go back to working on your art project already!” Then there was an abrupt long tone.

 

Tadashi shook his head and sighed. What was he going to do about his brother? He knows it’s not good to worry over Hiro so much, but it’s hard to break old habits. He should just try to finish this painting before Hiro finds himself in trouble again. Oh, there’s no brown paint. Did someone use it all? So he went to the cabinet and opened it to find a girl hiding in there.

 

“Can you hand me the brown paint?” The girl silently reached behind her and handed him what he asked for. “Ah, thanks.” And he closed the door then realized what just happened then quickly slammed the cabinet door open.  

 

Holy pineapple, what’s a girl doing in there! 

 

“I’m hiding from someone,” she stated quietly, looking perfectly justified as she tried to close the cabinet door again.

 

“Wait a second,” he said, stopping her from closing the door all the way. “Why are you hiding from someone?”

 

The girl sighed in mild frustration but answered his question anyways. “Because she’s in one of her matchmaking moods again. Later.”

 

“Hey!” How many times was she going to try to close the door? “Why don’t you just leave the door open?”

 

“I’m not claustrophobic,” she protested.

 

“But won’t it get a little suffocating after a while?” She looked like she didn’t want to admit that he was right, but she sat down and left the door open. He squirted some paint onto his palette. “How long have you been in there anyways?”         

 

“Since school ended,” she answered nonchalantly as she took out a stick of gum.   

 

“So you were in that cabinet for half an hour?”

 

She looked at him, glaring slightly. “Why do you care?”

 

“I’m sorry for wanting to know why there’s a random girl in a cabinet while I’m trying to get paint?” he offered as a meek apology as he began mixing the paint. Ah, not enough white.

 

“Is that your quarter art project?”  

 

“Yeah.” What kind of high school makes it mandatory to have an art project at every semester that’s worth 80% of the grade?

 

She tilted her head, trying to get a better look at it, but he was in the way. “What is it?”

 

“It’s going to look like my cat.” First he needs to finish up the brown spots. Then move onto the detailing in the eyes.   

 

“Hm…Can’t see it.”

 

“Well it’s not done yet. Do you want to sit in an actual chair?” he offered. Sitting there doesn’t look very comfortable.

 

“No. My friend won’t leave until about 4:30 or so and I don’t wanna risk it.”

 

“What kind of friend is this?”

 

She blew a bubble then snapped it as she thought about it for a minute. “A pink obsessed developing chemist and baker whose current goal in life is to ‘help’ me out with my love life so that she can help me dress up for dates.”

 

“That’s a long description.”     

 

“But it’s true.”

 

This color isn’t quite right… “But it sounds like she cares about you.”

 

“Then wouldn’t she understand that I don’t want to date anyone?” From her perspective, it was annoying and if it wasn’t for the fact that they’ve been best friends since elementary school, she would’ve stopped being friends with her a long time ago.

 

“How long ago was your last relationship?”  

 

She shrugged and guessed, “Freshman year?” 3 years then. “It was a shitty relationship that only lasted a couple of weeks and I only went out with the guy because my friend insisted that I should give it a shot.”

 

“You must be really good friends if you went out with a guy because she told you to go for it. You two must be like sisters.”

 

“Nothing like how you are with your brother, Tadashi.”

 

Tadashi blinked, looking from his work, back to the small girl who was still sitting in the cabinet. “How did you know my name?”

 

“At lot of people talk about you since you hang out with your brother all the time and I heard your brother shout it while you were on the phone,” she explained. Did people talk about him that much?

 

“So you know my name, what’s yours?”

 

She snapped her gum again. “Gogo.”

 

“What?”

 

“My friends call me Gogo and no my parents didn’t actually name me that,” she stated.    

 

“Oh.” Somehow, he can see how it suits her with her quick and short answers. “So which art class are you in, Gogo?”

 

“Photography.”

 

He outlined one of the splotches in a lighter brown before carefully filling it in. “Is it fun?”

 

‘Fun’? “I guess? Is painting fun?”

 

“I find it relaxing. Do you want to try?”

 

“Don’t have the patience for it.” For photos, she had to be fast to get those perfect images caught on camera and she liked being fast.

 

“Do you have any good pictures?”

 

She thought about it for a minute then answered, “A few.”

 

“Can I see them?”

 

“Sure.” She took out her Ipad from her bag and slide through the ones that she thought were good. They were mainly scenery pictures but they looked like something out of a fairy tale.

 

“They’re amazing!”

 

“You just need to get the timing right and have steady hands." She would normally stop at that but the silence felt strange so she kept talking. "I wanted to do something with motion, but I can't until next semester." The idiotic teacher told her that this semester was focused on scenery and only scenery.

 

"Motion? Like animation?"

 

"It's more like when you see a bird about to set off, they raise their wings, but only for a second or like when fireworks go off. I want to capture moments like that."

 

"Life in motion... I think I can figure out where you got 'Gogo' from."

 

She rolled her eyes a little and snapped her gum. "That wasn't funny the first time I got that nickname and it isn't funny now. What about you?"

 

"I don't have a nickname-"

 

"No. I mean do you have a thing that you want to paint?"

 

"People. I want to paint people, maybe portraits. It’s a good way to remember people."

 

"But could you really make people sit still for a couple hours while you paint them?"

 

"Maybe I could just sketch them out or something and apply the colors later." He hasn't really figured out how to he would get it to all work out, but he could always try bribing Hiro to stay still with some gummy bears.

 

He glanced at Gogo who seemed more focused on something else so she wouldn’t mind if he observed for a bit? She did have a pretty face, even if her sharp expression deterred people. Slightly tanned skin. Jet black hair that grazed the bottom of her neck. Slender proportions with distinguishing facial features and an interesting way of sitting with one leg stretched out.

 

She turned her head to meet his eyes. “What?”

 

“N-nothing!” he shouted, quickly looking back at his cat painting. He could feel the back of his neck getting warm from embarrassment. It might be fun to draw her, but she doesn’t seem that keen on sitting still for hours and it would be unreasonable to ask that of someone who he just met.

 

Though she is pretty…

 

She snapped her gum and raised one of her eyebrows. “Seriously, what?”

 

“It’s nothing, really!” He needed to change topics. “How does this look?”

 

“Still don’t see a cat. You look a little red—”

 

“I’m fine!” he insisted.

 

“Really?” She didn’t look convinced at all. “Because—“

 

Luckily for him, his phone went off. Unluckily for him, it was the tracker that he put on Hiro’s jacket (he never changes his jacket) indicating that he step foot in one of the bot fight arenas.

 

“He went to a bot fight!” Urgh… he quickly threw the brushes and paint tubes back into the cabinet and pushed his picture where the rest of the student paintings are.

 

"Sibling problems?"

 

"You have no idea." Tadashi threw his things in his bag. "Damn it, Hiro...shouldn't you get going too? I doubt there's anyone left in school."

 

She glanced at her phone. 4:47. "Yeah, probably." She stepped out from her locker seat and moved forward to examine the painting. “Still don’t see it.” Well he really only painted the bottom half of Mochi and the penciled upper half was faint. He couldn’t even get to the eyes.

 

“It’s still a work in progress,” he explained quickly. Where’s his cardigan?

 

“Then when you do finish it, tell me."

 

He stopped his hasty movements. Wait, did this mean that she wanted to see him again?

 

"You could always come my aunt's cafe and see the inspiration in person. Mochi's pretty relaxed when it comes to meeting new people." She snapped her gum again, not saying anything. Was that too forward? He rubbed the back of his neck nervously."I'll just go now. Late—"

 

"How am I supposed to go to your aunt's cafe if I don't know the name?" she asked, trying to look as indifferent as possible. She’s got a great poker face, but if he just looked a little closer, he would see her red ears underneath her black hair.

 

He looked up at her, stopping in shock and delight before remembering how to speak. “Oh! Lucky Cat, it’s called the Lucky Cat Café. It’s not that far from the school so it’s a good place to stop by before school to grab some coffee.”    

 

“Sounds convenient.”

 

“I guess. I’ve gotta go.”

 

She gave a two finger salute. “See ya around Hamada.”

 

If he had time, he would’ve stayed a little longer, but right now he needs to make sure Hiro doesn’t get into too much trouble… Again.

 

* * *

 

A certain pink obsessed girl smiled as she watched the entire thing unravel on her computer. (No, she didn’t hack into the school’s security cameras! She just ‘borrowed’ the access rights.) “See? I told you it would work out!”

 

"But it's not like they're going out yet. They didn’t even set up a day to hang out," the green claded teen protested.

 

"No, but this way they can naturally get to know each other and eventually fall in love!” Honey Lemon squealed, “I mean think about the chemistry they just had together and how Gogo actually tried to continue a conversation with someone and she didn't leave right when it was 4:30!"

 

“You do know that when Gogo finds out about this, she’s going to kill you right?” Man Wasabi, why so logical?

 

“I’ll tell her that you helped me out!” Honey Lemon threatened cheerfully. And that’s not a lie since Wasabi mentioned Tadashi and helped think of the plan.

 

“You want her to kill both of us?!”

 

“Don’t worry, I will avenge you two,” Fred assured as he held both of their shoulders.

 

“You know she’s probably gonna kill you too right?” Yeah, when Gogo gets upset, she’ll destroy everything in sight. “Anger Gogo equals mass destruction, it’s a fact!”

 

“Let’s focus on the positive. I think we’ll get to watch a new couple soon!”

 

* * *

 

Then on the next Saturday morning, an expected yet unexpected customer arrived in the cafe. “Welcome—“

 

“Hey,” she greeted with another two finger salute.

 

He didn’t think that she would actually come by, or that she would come this soon. He felt his voice getting caught in his throat and breathed out a “Hey.”

 

“One coffee.”

 

“Coming right up.”

 

“So where’s your cat?” she asked as he handed her a mug. When he introduced her to Mochi, she smiled a little. She has a really nice smile. She chuckled a little. “Yeah, your picture still doesn’t look like your cat.”


End file.
